Aziraphale
Aziraphale is an angel, originally from the novel Good Omens by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, and a character on the Sueniverse. Appearance Aziraphale is given little definitive physical description in the book, aside from a having "plump", "exquisitely manicured" hands. He is once mentioned wearing a tie, and seems slightly sensitive about his weight (meaning his human body- being an angel, he is actually only "human-shaped" for the moment, and it's not his true form). However, a few details are set as far as his being on the Sueniverse goes: he is of moderate height, somewhat chubby (in a way that many Suethors have declared absolutely adorable), wears glasses on occasion, and has wavy fair hair. He also has an impressive set of white wings when he wants to. His Suethor, Renn, uses an image of the actor Kenneth Branagh to represent him, though artwork by the artist Linnpuzzle has also been referenced. Personality Aziraphale is one of the few Sueniverse characters for whom his canon portrayal remains extremely valid and important. In Good Omens, it is noted that "many people, upon meeting Aziraphale for the first time, formed three assumptions: he was British, he was intelligent, and he was gayer than a treeful of monkeys on nitrous oxide." While angels do not technically have a gender unless they try hard enough and he's British by choice rather than nativity, this is a rather good summing-up of his personality. Aziraphale comes off to most people as "someone's sweet, gay British uncle", as Hallie once phrased it. He uses British colloquialisms to an almost stereotypical degree and is always outwardly polite (even a frustrated request for Crowley to quiet down is phrased as "Do shut up, my dear boy"). Aziraphale is also almost permanently cheerful, often to the annoyance of those around him, and he puts great store by being there to help the less fortunate- everyone from bicyclists accidentally struck down by Crowley's Bentley to nervous future brides. He also seems to be every self-insert's new BFF. This is not to say he's completely faultless. Aziraphale runs a bookshop in Paris, probably precisely the same one he ran in London, and uses it mostly as a means of housing his prized collection of rare first-edition texts. He has a tendency to glower at and intimidate anyone who comes in and actually attempts to buy a book, and has been known to invent false excuses preventing a sale should the customer be stubborn enough to still want to buy it. His high morals can sometimes cross the line into prudishness, and he has a certain degree of contempt for evangelicals, Australians, and his immediate superior, the Archangel Gabriel. Backstory Aziraphale is the angel of the flaming sword who guarded the Garden of Eden before Adam and Eve were cast out (Genesis 3:24). In the opening of the book, he has just given the sword to the humans, citing the cold and Eve's pregnancy. The angel of the flaming sword in Christian theology is a Cherub, but it is later stated that Aziraphale is a Principality; his apparent loss of the sword may have contributed to his demotion. Somewhere around year 1000, he and Anthony Crowley came to an Arrangement (the capital A comes from its "simply being in existence for so long"), according to which they would occasionally work together or do some of each other's work, because "it'd get done anyway, and being sensible about it gave everyone more free time and cut down on expenses." This Arrangement carried the two of them relatively unscathed through what was very nearly the end of the world, and also lead to many lovely dinners together at the Ritz. Yes, they were totally lovers without realizing it. You're not crazy for thinking it. Arrival in Paris The embarrassed Upstairs Management relocated Aziraphale and his bookshop to Paris after his hand in thwarting the Apocalypse. Soon, it was shown that the equally red-faced Legions of Hell had moved Crowley there, for the same reason, and the two fell into their old pattern of lunches together and generally preventing each other from doing their job too well. At the same time, Crowley began a steady pattern of low-level taunting over Aziraphale's lack of experience in Certain Areas: "Well, when was the last time you... you know?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Last time I what?" "You know—what is it that they say in the Bible? —made yourself known to a woman." "Crowley! I never- I didn't- That is highly un-angelic behavior!" Crowley smirked. "My point exactly." However, it soon began to dawn upon both of them that their feelings for each other ran deeper than friendship after all this time, and surprisingly, it was Aziraphale who was first to act on these urges: The sensible part of his mind was shrieking something about temptation and heavenly retributions and- he refused to listen to it any longer, and kissed Crowley square on the mouth. Eventually, the two of them went to dinner together again, and then back to the bookshop, where they made love on a table in the back room. And the fangirls rejoiced. Bizarro Aziraphale A version of Aziraphale from another universe has surfaced on the Sueniverse, though his purpose in being there is unclear. Other than to wear a monocle. Category:Other Fandoms Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Book Fandoms